fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinx
'I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me.' — Jinx Jinx(Mandy Moore) is an Honorary Fusion and former villainess. Prior to joining the FusionFall Heroes, Jinx was a top student of the H.I.V.E. Academy, the leader of the H.I.V.E. Five and a brief member of the Brotherhood of Evil. She is now the leader of the Fusion Redemptions and has a crush on Kid Flash. History Jinx was a young magic user and a member of the H.I.V.E. Academy. She often worked alongside her fellow cadets Gizmo and Mammoth. As part of the Academy's final exam, Jinx and the others were assigned to destroy the FusionFall Heroes. During their initial encounter with the Titans, Jinx focused her attention on her analog in the Fusions - Raven. Jinx temporarily moved into the quarters normally occupied by Raven. When the Titans regrouped, they fought to take back the Tower and Jericho distracted Jinx, tricking her into firing random blasts of energy which caused the roof above her to collapse. Jinx survived the incident however and soon regrouped with the other H.I.V.E. cadets. a museum by the teenage superhero Kid Flash , and in an attempt to improve the group's standing in the eyes of the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx attempted to capture Kid Flash and present him to the Brotherhood as a gift. Jinx particularly hoped to win the approval and respect of Madame Rouge, whom she idolized. However, Kid Flash took a liking to Raven, and during their encounters, he alternately flirted with her and tried to convince her to denounce her to go out with him. This annoyed Jinx greatly, but something in Kid Flash's words struck a chord within her. She later told Kid Flash that it was her power of "bad luck" that made her decide on pursuing a villainous life, since she saw little alternative considering the nature of her powers. Physical Appearance Jinx has light gray skin, sharing this skin color with Argent, and Kyd Wyykyd. Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips. Her hair color is light pink with metallic black bands near the top. Her eyes match her hair color, with pupils shaped like a cat's. She also has small, oval shaped, pink cheek blushes. Her outfit is a black long sleeved dress with a violet centered bands. The bottom of her dress is cut like a witch's. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black boots with violet soles. She also has a black collar with a violet charm on it. Powers and Abilities Powers * Magic: ** Probability Manipulation: Jinx's body produces mystical energy which she can use for a variety of effects. Among these is the ability to affect probability fields around specific objects. For example, through an act of will, Jinx can cause electrical systems to malfunction. Jinx's sorcery also enables her to affect the elements. * Energy Projection: Primarily though, Jinx uses her power to produce bursts of concussive mystical energy. She can hurl this energy either as a blast, or as a pink wave/hex, which she uses to knock her opponents off their feet. Abilities * Gymnastics: Jinx is extremely agile and uses various somersaults and tumbling to avoid offensive attacks. She has also incorporated her gymnastic skill into close-quarter combat. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teen Titans